narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Senju Grand Tree
The Senju Grand Tree is the home of Uetto Senju and also the HQ for the Senju Clan leaders. Within it lives Uetto Senju who, along with other leaders, generally hold meetings there. It is found within the training grounds of Konoha and is sentient so that it can rebuild itself and find a new leader if the current leader cannot. The tree can also be moved by merging with the ground after one who is able to performs neccesary seal. Not only that, but the roots of the tree span throughout Konoha when it is summoned there. First Floor The first floor -- the floor people are greeted with after entering the tree after entering it via the door at the base of the tree -- is a long hallway that holds nothing of notice aside from a game room, restroom, and kitchen. Second Floor The second floor holds naught but a giant oval table and chairs. This floor is used for meetings with the chairs which are usually conducted via the Magic Lantern Body Technique . Third Floor The third floor houses the Senju Grand Library which is stocked with books and scrolls of almost all the jutsu in the world. It also holds information that people of the Senju clan have come across such as seals, techniques unique to few Shinobi, and Kekkei Genkai . Fourth Floor-Sixth Floor These floors hold training rooms for, well, training. They are just large rooms for members an leaders alike to train in. Seventh Floor The seventh floor is a gym stocked full of training equipment and the like. Eight Floor The eigth floor contains many rooms filled with beds. These are, of course, sleeping quarters for members or whoever is staying in the tree at the time. Ninth Floor This floor holds 'unique' items that Uetto has such scrolls containing certain jutsu. Tenth Floor The tenth floor is where Uetto himself and sleeps but it also houses another room where white Mokuton clones dangle from the celling of the tree. The second room also contains various weapons and a place where Uetto conducts experiments. Senju Prison Cell Formed from the Root System is a prison that's far below the Senju Grand Tree. It contains several cells and once locked within one of the cells there is no escape unless a member of the Senju Clan releases you. The cells can withstand a large a massive amount of physical force and seals placed on the cells prevent chakra from being used or entering them. So, space-time jutsu, summoning jutsu, etc. would not work. Root System The Senju Grand Tree’s roots span several kilometers and the roots are capable of sensing those who step above them; allowing the Mayfly technique to be used more easily by those associated with the tree, and to be used as a weapon by the current master(s) of the tree. By using the roots from the tree the user can have them sprout up anywhere instantly and restrain the target whilst also draining the target's chakra. Not only that, but they can turn into other Mokuton techniques such as sprouting different types of flowers that do a variety of things. The roots can also drag the target down into the ground -- similar to the Mayfly technique -- and then bring them to the Senju Prison Cell.